El aniversario de Zim
by Iukarey
Summary: Zim tiene curiosidad por lo que los humanos llaman cumpleaños, ya que él nunca ha celebrado uno, pero con la ayuda de Dib descubrirá que hay muchas maneras de celebrarlo.  advertencia ZADR, YAOI, solo para mayores de 18 años.


DISCLAIMER: Invader Zim y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la genial mente del sr. JHONEN VAZQUEZ y de la cadena NICKELODEON.

ADVERTENCIA: fic con escenas para mayores de 18 años. ZADR YAOI.

* * *

><p>Zim miraba con curiosidad el pastel que tenían en ese restaurante de comida rápida. Miraba por la ventana a los adolescentes reunidos alrededor de Zita, cantando una especie de melodía mientras realizaban un ritual de apagar esas varas de cera encendidas. (Si las iban a apagar para qué las encienden en primer lugar)<p>

Pero Zim no era estúpido. Él sabía lo que acontecía en ese sitio. Era el cumpleaños de Zita, la chica más superficial de la escuela. No era la primera vez que veía que festejaban un cumpleaños. Casi todos los chicos habían hecho festejos similares, ya sea en el salón de clases o en algún lugarcito de moda. Incluso a él lo habían invitado algunas noches a ir a alguna fiesta de cumpleaños.

Y después de asistir a tres, notó que no tenían nada de interesante. Solo adolescentes bebiendo ese líquido fermentado llamado "cerveza" que los hacía más estúpidos de lo que ya eran (si eso era posible).

Al único que no había visto festejar un cumpleaños era a Dib. Ese humano cabezón, siempre siendo tan diferente a los demás. Tal vez no tenía cumpleaños. NO, debía tenerlo. Los humanos llamaban cumpleaños al día en que la tierra daba una vuelta más alrededor del sol a partir del día en que fueron alumbrados… (O algo por el estilo).

Los otros humanos competían por ser merecedores de reconocimiento ante el cumpleañero, llevando costosos obsequios que bien podía comprarse la persona que cumplía años, así no sufrirían pensando "Qué le puedo regalar a tal persona". Era una ocasión para rendirle tributo a un humano que no lo merecía.

Si, las costumbres humanas eran estúpidas. Pero… ¿Por qué sentía este frío vacío en su interior? Como si le hiciera falta… algo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a una pastelería, y sin poder evitarlo entró. Tenía algunos dineros terrícolas y compró un pastelito. El más pequeño. Mientras lo miraba, se quedó pensativo. Realmente no sabía para qué había comprado esa cosa. Era una mezcla de semillas de trigo molidas, revueltas con huevos de gallina, sustancia Láctea de vacas o quien sabe qué animal además de muchos azúcares de distintas procedencias… bueno, los azúcares estaban bien, después de todo, su organismo irken los toleraba bien. Pero aún así tenía sus dudas ante el colorido pastel que traía en la cajita.

Además, a pesar de tener el pastel. Le hacía falta algo. Si, no solo era el pastel. Eran las personas que cantaban alrededor esa tonada que sonaba estúpida, pero en sí era ceremonial. Además de los chicos alrededor entregando obsequios y abrazando… pero, ¿realmente quería que los humanos pusieran sus brazos a su alrededor? ¿Qué entonaran esa tonta melodía mientras lo miraban tomar aire para apagar las varas de cera encendidas?

Sacó un poco el pastel de la caja, tal vez al notar los humanos que él tenía un pastel, se darían cuenta de que debían rendirle tributo. Entonces, Torque y Melvin pasaron cerca de ahí, arrebatándole el pastel y jugando con él como si fuera un partido de fut-bol.

-¡Smaky!- Gritó furioso Zim, pero el muchacho dejó caer el pastel del alien, mientras él y Melvin le pasaban por encima.

Zim pensó en ir a perseguirlos y darles su merecido, pero por alguna razón, no sentía ánimos de hacer eso. Dejó que algunos perros callejeros devoraran lo que había quedado de su pastel y se fue a su base con paso lento. No tenía prisa por llegar de todos modos.

Zim no notó que en una esquina, cerca de ahí, Dib iba pasando y vio toda la escena. El joven chico anti-social no sabía explicarse porqué sentía algo de pena por Zim. Después de todo, si hubiera estado cerca, tal vez habría sido él quien le lanzara el pastel a Zim, y… ¿en sí para qué el pastel de todos modos? ¿Acaso era cumpleaños de Zim? ¿Los extraterrestres celebran cumpleaños?

Pero se sentía mal con Zim. En los casi seis años que el alien tenía en la tierra, no lo había visto celebrar nada. No era que esperara que lo fuera a invitar a una celebración o algo así. Nadie en la ciudad lo hacía. Su padre ya ni siquiera asistía a las cenas familiares, y en su cumpleaños pasado había excedido el límite. Ya ni siquiera le había enviado un obsequio como en años anteriores. Sin embargo, aún deseaba ser investigador paranormal. Esa sed de investigar no había desaparecido en su interior. Y decidió seguir a Zim.

Al comenzar a seguir a su enemigo, cayó en cuenta de que Zim era su única razón de ser. No le interesaba la escuela. Tenía buenas notas, pero no era prioridad para él. Su familia lo detestaba. Les daba igual si estaba en casa o no, y él estaba seguro de eso. No tenía amigos, no hace falta hablar de alguna novia, solo Zim… Zim…

-¿Qué rayos haces, humano cabezón? – gruñó el alien de pronto. Se había detenido un segundo y Dib, que no prestaba atención, había chocado con el alien.

-Zim… yo… eh, quería… quería ver qué estabas haciendo… - dijo Dib rascándose la nuca, parecía confundido. –

-No estoy haciendo nada que te interese, humano idiota, así que sigue tu camino y deja de molestarme.-dijo Zim de mala manera y continuó caminando.

Dib se quedó parado, bastante pensativo. Odiaba a Zim desde que lo conocía, no sabía porqué de repente se sentía mal por el irken. Hacía casi seis años que conocía a Zim, desde que llegó a la tierra y nunca lo había visto así… un momento,…. ¿Casi seis años?

Dib fue a su casa y buscó en su computadora, dentro de una semana se cumplirían seis años de la llegada de Zim a la tierra. Exactamente seis años. Se dio una bofetada mental ante lo que tenía pensado hacer… sonaba estúpido…

Pero a la semana, Dib fue a la base de Zim. Estaba realmente confundido. No entendía porqué sentía la necesidad de llevarle algo a Zim, ni siquiera debía ser su cumpleaños en realidad. A Dib nadie le regalaba nada en su cumpleaños, pero sentía esa necesidad de llevarle algo a Zim.

Dib se paró frente a la puerta, y el sistema de seguridad de Zim se activó, los gnomos siniestros comenzaron a acercarse a él, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada diferente a lo que tenía planeado. Se quedó quieto en su lugar hasta que Zim se asomó en la puerta.

-¿qué quieres, humano? – dijo Zim mirando con expresión terrible a Dib. El humano de repente comenzó a cuestionarse si era buena idea lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había marcha atrás.

-Yo… este… es que hoy… hace seis años que tú… digo… - Dib se rascó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado.

-Termina de hablar, bolsa de carne – gruñó Zim, Dib suspiró y le entregó un pequeño paquete.

-Toma, alien idiota, es por tu aniversario en La Tierra, si no te gusta, solo tíralo – Dib pensó que ese era un buen momento para que se lo tragara la tierra, realmente no sabía porqué esa necesidad de llevarle algo a Zim.

Zim miró el paquete colorido que el humano le entregaba.

-Gir, analiza el contenido – dijo el alien, el robot de Zim apareció y puso sus ojos en color rojo brillante, para luego ponerlos color cyan de nuevo y reír de forma tonta.

-Es muy bonito, amo, ¡ábralo! – dijo Gir y salió corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

Zim dudó un momento y abrió el paquete. Dib no sabía si irse o quedarse, pero al parecer sus piernas optaban por quedarse donde estaba. Zim miró el contenido, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero inmediatamente se transformó en una mueca de furia.

-¿te burlas de mí? – dijo el alien sosteniendo un pequeño llavero con la forma de La Tierra.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Dib dubitativo.

-¿crees que esta es la única forma en que puedo tener un planeta? ¡Soy un invasor y puedo conseguir la tierra de verdad y no una …-

-es que… tu eres grande…hablando en términos de… es decir… es lo que representa… y… mira, si no lo quieres, dámelo y lo regreso a la tienda.- Dijo Dib, pero Zim no permitió que le quitara el llavero.

-Oye, es mió ahora.- gruñó el alien.

En ese momento, Gir entró corriendo con un pastel, parecía más feliz que de costumbre.

-¡Fiesta! – gritó Gir entrando con el pastel y empujando a Dib dentro de la base.

-Este… oye, Zim…. Si quieres, yo… este ya me voy no quiero…- dijo Dib nervioso.

-ah, no, humano, tu empezaste esto, ahora me ayudas a terminarlo. Además, si en serio es mi aniversario como dices, no voy a estar solo, después de todo, la tradición es celebrarlo en manadas –

Dib roló los ojos, realmente el alien, a pesar del tiempo que había estado en la tierra, no había aprendido los términos apropiados.

Ambos se sentaron, sin hablar de nada. Era un silencio algo incómodo, Gir les sirvió una rebanada de pastel a cada uno y terminó comiéndose el resto él solo.

El pastel estaba muy bueno, era de chocolate sin ser demasiado dulce.

-Menos mal que ahora no intentaste hacer el pastel aquí mismo, Gir – dijo Zim. De pronto miró a Dib comiendo el pastel. Se veía delicioso… "EL PASTEL, CLARO ESTÁ" pensó Zim sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero ese humano tonto, ni siquiera sabía comer bien. Tenía dulce en la cara…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Dib curioso al ver la expresión de Zim. Lo que Zim hizo no lo esperaba ni en un millón de años.

Zim se acercó y con su lengua retiró el chocolate que Dib tenía en la comisura de la boca. Fue un momento tan sensual, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Zim abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-tenías… tenías chocolate en la cara y yo…- Zim miró hacia otro lado.

-Podías haberme dado una servilleta, ¿No? – dijo Dib algo agitado, no sabía como reaccionar.

-¿Y desperdiciar el chocolate? – dijo el alien relamiéndose los labios.

Dib iba a protestar, sus sentidos estaban alertas, pero notó que Zim tenía chocolate en la mejilla.

-Tienes… - dijo Dib señalando su propia mejilla sin decir nada, Zim lo miró con recelo, pero Dib continuó haciéndole señas, el alien volteó y Dib rodó los ojos, pensando que Zim era bastante tonto si creía que se iba a ver su propia mejilla girando la cabeza.

-¿Qué tengo? – dijo Zim.

-Tienes… tienes chocolate aquí… -Dib se acercó y tocó la mejilla de Zim… manchada de chocolate… oscuro, dulce… delicioso chocolate… Dib no pudo evitar lamer la mejilla de Zim, igual que Zim lo había hecho con él, si Zim le decía algo él le diría "para que sepas que se siente".

Zim miró al humano, que lamió su mejilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, y Zim pensó decirle a Dib que se alejara, y Dib pensó decirle algo, pero al abrir ambos sus bocas y estar demasiado cerca, sus labios se juntaron en un beso tierno, donde el tiempo pareció detenerse. No había nada ni nadie, solo ellos dos recorriendo sus bocas.

Al final se separaron, jadeando por la falta de aire.

La cabeza de Dib daba vueltas. Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de manera distinta…. Todos estos años de seguir a Zim, de espiar a Zim, que su vida giraba alrededor de Zim…. No era porque realmente le importara salvar la tierra, por él ese planeta se podía ir al carajo. De todos modos a nadie le importaba los sacrificios y golpes que recibiera defendiendo a la tierra, entonces, ¿Por qué seguía con su obsesión con el alien? Solo había una respuesta…. Estaba enamorado de él. No imaginaba la vida sin Zim.

Y Zim pensaba igual, cuando Dib dejó de acosarlo por trabajar con su padre, fueron los peores días de su vida. Ya no tenía contacto con su pueblo, no tenía a nadie, solo a Dib, Dib siempre cerca de él… su Dib.

Iba a decir algo cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de Dib sobre los suyos con mucha más urgencia, mordiendo ligeramente su labio y pasando su lengua en su interior, deleitándose con el sabor de la saliva de Zim.

Zim no podía evitar lo que sentía en ese momento, su corazón acelerado, su respiración agitada, y no hizo nada para impedir que Dib lo recostara de espaldas en el sillón mientras el humano se posaba sobre él, haciendo que sus genitales estuvieran uno con otro por encima de la ropa, provocando una sensación embriagante y placentera.

Sin embargo, estaban en la planta baja de la casa, y el sistema de seguridad del alien (aunque odiara admitirlo) dejaba mucho que desear. Estaban expuestos, y Zim no quería que nadie interrumpiera ese momento con su humano. Así que tuvo que detener a Dib, que en ese momento metía las manos por debajo de su camisa.

-Aquí no – dijo simplemente. No sabía qué decir. No quería interrumpir ese momento, pero sabía que debían buscar otro lugar para estar solos.- vamos… vamos a mi sala de recarga…-

Dib no estaba seguro de qué era eso, pero siguió a Zim descendiendo por el ascensor de la cocina, en el trayecto por el ascensor, Dib se puso detrás de Zim y lo abrazó con ternura, aspirando el olor de su cuello. Zim se estremeció. No sabía como había llegado a tanto con el humano, pero no quería detenerse por nada del mundo.

Zim condujo a Dib por un complicado trayecto a través de su laboratorio, cruzando cables y aparatos, y en una ocasión Zim tuvo que cargar a Dib en brazos, ya que la única forma de pasar era usando las patas mecánicas auxiliares de Zim. Dib pensó que si Zim pensaba matarlo, no podía escapar tan fácilmente, pero bien valía la pena si volvía a besarlo como hace rato.

Pero cuando llegaron a la sala de recarga de Zim, el alien se giró y besó con lujuria a Dib, restregando sus cuerpos ansiosamente.

Dib supuso que esa era como la habitación privada de Zim. Había lo que parecía ser unas bocinas, un sillón esférico parecido al de su voot cruiser, y el suelo estaba alfombrado y afelpado, era muy suave. Zim se quitó las botas para entrar y Dib hizo lo mismo, sintiendo la suave alfombra bajo sus pies.

Zim se giró y besó a Dib, quien comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Zim, y Zim hizo lo mismo con Dib. En cuestión de minutos, ambos quedaron desnudos, admirándose uno al otro, estudiándose.

Dib comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Zim con su mano, deleitándose de la piel suave y lisa, tibia, mientras Zim hacía lo mismo, recorriendo cada centímetro del humano, deleitándose con su piel, hasta que ambos volvieron a besarse de forma apasionada.

Continuaron recorriéndose con las manos, explorando cada quien el cuerpo del otro. Las manos de Dib llegaron a la parte más baja del cuerpo de Zim y descubrieron la estrecha entrada del alien. Sin pensar mucho, solo obedeciendo sus instintos, introdujo un dedo con firmeza, haciendo que Zim se sobresaltara, y se abrazara con fuerza a su espalda, lastimándolo con sus uñas.

Zim se aferró a la espalda del humano con firmeza, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, sintiendo como el humano movía su dedo en su interior, causándole una sensación dolorosa y placentera. Cuando al fin se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación, comenzó a sentir más presión, debido a que el humano había introducido un dedo más y empujaba más adentro. Zim sentía que se estaba volviendo loco de placer, se separó un poco del humano y abrió más las piernas, para darle acceso al humano de continuar con lo que hacía, mientras gemía sin parar por las sensaciones que la mano del humano provocaba en él.

Dib disfrutaba de las facciones de Zim, y eso lo excitaba demasiado. Ya no podía más, así que se acercó lentamente a Zim, y reemplazó sus dedos por su miembro erecto, no muy seguro de lo que hacía, la nula experiencia en él era evidente, pero la sensación en su interior era demasiado fuerte, y decidió dejar que sus instintos lo guiaran.

Una vez dentro de Zim, un escalofrío recorrió su espina. La estrechez del alien, los gemidos que Zim emitía justo en su oreja, comenzó a embestir de forma suave, sintiendo la cadera de Zim fundirse con la suya, moviéndose al mismo tiempo, presionando su miembro, y las piernas de Zim enroscadas en su cintura, invitándole a embestir mas fuerte.

Dib comenzó a embestir cada vez más fuerte, disfrutando de los gemidos y jadeos de Zim, quien se aferraba con fuerza, Dib estaba seguro de que debía tener marcas en la espalda debido a las garras del alien. Finalmente, entre caricias y besos por parte de ambos, Dib llegó al clímax, derramando toda su semilla dentro de Zim, quien al sentir la sensación húmeda y caliente invadirlo, terminó empapando su vientre y el de Dib.

Dib cayó sobre el pecho de Zim, todavía ambos agitados y respirando con dificultad. Dib notó que aplastaba a Zim y salió de su interior y se recostó por un lado, mientras Zim se recargaba sobre el pecho del humano, disfrutando de su respiración y acariciándolo. Jamás imaginaron que ese día terminarían así, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepentía.

-Zim…- dijo finalmente Dib pasados unos minutos de casi completo silencio, donde solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

-Dime, Dib-Larva…- dijo el alien, Dib sonrió al notar que Zim seguía poniendole apodos después de su nombre. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

-Feliz aniversario – dijo Dib mientras comenzaba a acariciar las antenas de Zim.

Zim levantó la mirada y besó con pasión a Dib. Luego, ambos se quedaron dormidos en las sombras, abrazados, con una razón para vivir.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER.<p> 


End file.
